<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what lies behind the door by beccabecky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965267">what lies behind the door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky'>beccabecky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confrontations, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders Tries, Developing Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Putting Others First (Sanders Sides), Roceit - Freeform, Sanders Sides Spoilers, Spoilers, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), You Have Been Warned, a g a i n, if any of yall come to me saying SPOILERS i've warned you three times, is it romantic or not? you decide, this fic uses deceit's actual name in case you didnt want spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since the -overall- helpful disaster that was the aftermath of Lee and Mary Lee's wedding. However, Roman hasn't been out of Imagination ever since that night. So Deceit seeks him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what lies behind the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus stared quietly at the entrance to Imagination. The red door was covered in a rainbow of doodles in crayon, marker, and paint, and an aged piece of paper was taped onto the middle of the door, soft from exchanging hands for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It said, in swirly black calligraphy,</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'Imagination has been temporarily closed due to unfortunate circumstances. If you'd like to visit Imagination, please see Roman <strike>or Remus</strike> Sanders.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sighed and turned the knob. The door clicked open and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagination -at the moment- looked like the inside of a castle. Cobblestone made the walls and ceiling, while soft carpet covered the ground. Tapestries lined the halls, they depicted royal family trees, epic battles of great danger, and calm fields of flowers and tall grasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus passed by a weaved picture of a smiling Patton in full king regalia, Virgil using magic while in a warlock outfit, and Logan in advisor's clothing reading a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus made a left and where a tapestry of Remus was once upon a time, the place was empty. The light shadow on the wall's dirtied stones the only indication there was ever something there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus looked at the window across from it and saw it was night, the stars twinkling in the dark sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked through the window, confused. Roman had always been a day person, never liking the silent night other than for romantic gestures. His eyes shifted to the red carpet and he sighed, continuing his journey to find the lost prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that Roman will probably be less than thrilled to see him after the disaster that was the "afterparty" of Lee and Mary Lee's wedding. But he needs to at least talk to him about it. Roman can't just keep denying that Janus actually wants to keep Thomas safe and isn't setting him up for something terrible, at least not intentionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton and Logan told him themselves. "I'm just worried for him," Patton said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "He says he's fine whenever I check up on him but he hasn't come out to the common room in a while so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman can't keep denying you, Janus," Logan said offhandedly during another occasion, reading through a book on Confucius while in the kitchen, "He needs to be told that you aren't some villain that needs to be slain, but we can't tell him unless we go to him,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, there Janus was, going up the stairs of the left-wing of Roman's castle. By the time he made it up, he was already regretting the idea. It's only been- what, two weeks? It's possible that this is too soon for Roman. But deep down, he knew enough had been enough. If Roman hates him, he might as well say it to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus heard a muffled sniffling sound from the room and he steeled himself for the worst as he opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Across from him, Roman was leaning against the window sill of his tower, facing the window and shaking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus’s lips thinned. This was a mistake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But when he turned to leave, Roman called out to him, his back facing him still. “I know you’re there, Deceit,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus winced at the use of his past name. It was probably just a slip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman turned his head to look at him, the moonlight making him shine like a fairy. “So, what do you want, Mr. Lies?” His eyes were red-rimmed and the tears on his face shone in the light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus stilled, staring at Roman silently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A quiet, awkward moment passed. What could he say? ‘Hey, I know you kind of really hate me because I want Thomas to take care of himself but you believe that he should be selfless and all that. You wanna discuss that with me and maybe I’ll figure out why you dislike me so much?’ He’d never go along with it, most likely just yell and insult him like he normally does. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus sighed. “I- I came here to talk to you about what happened the last time you were out and about,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman stared at him, unnervingly silent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He forced himself to continue. “But, I understand if you don’t want to discuss it. I just wanted to ask- do you… do you hate me?” He blurted out. Janus fought down the embarrassed flush that threatened to color his face. <em>How can you say something like that?</em> He thought, panicked, <em>He doesn’t need to know that you’re insecure, that just gives him more of an edge on you!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman opened his mouth and then closed it. His eyes shifted over Janus’s face, seemingly in deep thought. His gaze then quickly flickered to the floor then back to the window. Eventually, his eyes were focused back on him. “I… I don’t believe so,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus almost let out a sigh of relief. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why? Is that the only reason you came here?” Roman asked jokingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A ‘maybe’ passed through Janus’s lips. He stiffened, looking at Roman with wide mortified eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman just let out a watery chuckle after a beat. “Guess you’re not up for lying anymore, are you, Janus?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I suppose not,” Janus said, partially to himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>This is ridiculous, </em>Janus thought as Roman let out a barely-there smile, <em>He didn’t even apologize.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus smiled in return and thought, <em>He can do that later, but for now, this is enough.</em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, that episode, huh. my tumblr handle is @/becca-becky in case y'all were curious</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>